the_emerald_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy
Dorothy is 20 years old when a weird tornado takes her in a police car to the land of Oz. In the world of Emerald City Dorothy is a 'healer', a nurse working at a medical center. She lives with her uncle Henry and aunt Em on a farm in a town called Lucas, Kansas. She was adopted by them in infancy, after she had been abandoned by her mother at their doorstep. When Dorothy was twelve, she was told she's been adopted. She later learns that she's a daughter of Karen Chapman and her colleague, Roberto. Her father was killed in 1996 in a lab accident that transported an already pregnant Karen to Oz. She's described as strong-willed and determined. Episode One and Two Dorothy is dropped by her birth mother at Gale's farmhouse and raised as their daughter. She works as a nurse at Lucas Medical Center and romances a doctor. She has good rapport with patients but often pilfers medicine from them for her aunt and uncle. When her birth mother, Karen, reaches out to her, she reluctantly agrees to meet. She finds Karen wounded and a police officer killed at the scene. A mysterious tornado takes Dorothy and a police dog to the land of Oz. There she accidentally kills a witch of the East and gets banished by a tribe of Munja'kins. On her way to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard, she saves a crucified man with amnesia and names him Lucas. Together, they encounter the witch of the East again and this time, Dorothy deliberately causes her death. Later, as Lucas' health deteriorates, they seek help at the house of Mombi. The old woman is also a witch and keepsakes a young boy, Tip, who desperately wants to escape. Mombi tries to poison Lucas and Dorothy saves him using her medical knowledge. She releases Tip, who escapes with his friend Jack. Mombi attempts to kill Dorothy and is killed violently by Lucas. After that, Dorothy's budding trust for Lucas is broken. ''Episode Three'' Dorothy is determined to go back to Kansas and learn more about her birth mother. She's willing to part ways with Lucas when the opportunity presents itself. She hopes the Wizard's guards can take her to the Wizard, but, thanks to Lucas, learns they were send to kill her. She decides to use the same means of transport she go to Oz - a tornado that hovers over the castle of the Mistress of the Eastern Wood. Inside, she takes the identity of East's acolyte and tries to use the cyclone to her advantage. It turns out she can use the Elements, East's golden gauntlets. Unfortunately, she lands in a place that seems a mid-way between worlds, filled with remnants of 'interlopers' who once visited Oz. There, she finds a lab coat with her mother's name on it. Shocked, she returns to Oz, having failed to tame the weather. The tornado consumes the tower of East's castle and Dorothy is even more determined to get some answers from the Wizard. ''Episode Four'' Dorothy and Lucas continue their journey towards the Emerald City, but they encounter a young mute girl in the forest. Dorothy decides to return the child to her parents. She seemingly finds the girls' parents in a nearby village, but it turns out they have bad intentions. When Dorothy intervenes, Eammon and the rest of the Guard arrive. Cornered, Dorothy is forced to use her gun on Eammon, but not before he recognizes Lucas' sword and Lucas himself. Dorothy and Lucas grow closer and share a kiss. Later, they are separated while running from the Wizard's Guard and Dorothy is captured by Ojo. ''Episode Five'' Dorothy is brought to West's brothel by Ojo. West questions Dorothy why she killed East. Eventually, she turns into Karen Chapman and extracts memories from Dorothy. Dorothy escapes with the help of Tip and finds the Wizard in his rooms. The Wizard, hearing Karen's name, recognizes Dorothy as her child and announces that she "came home". Episode Six Dorothy bargains with the Wizard, using his soft spot for her mother and the fact that he needs her gun. Under the Wizard's protection, she confronts West and assists in the process of unlocking some of Lucas' memories, which were magically sealed by Glinda. Unbeknownst to Lucas, Dorothy agrees to kill Glinda for the Wizard in exchange for him allowing her to return home to Kansas. She leaves the city with Lucas and Silvie, heading to Glinda's castle and leaving the gun behind in the Wizard's hands. Relationships Dorothy has issues with commitment. At the beginning, she seems to be attached only to her uncle and aunt, deeply caring for their well being. She's in a non-defined relationship with Sam, a doctor from Lucas Medical Centre. It looks like he wants something more tangible and permanent and she's only using him for sex. Dorothy procrastinates meeting with her birth mother Karen, admitting she expected "something more". In Oz, after saving a man and giving him a name - Lucas, she begins to feel attachment to him, but quickly distances herself when she realizes she really knows nothing about him. However, after traveling together for a while, the couple grows closer and they share a kiss after one daring escape. Powers * Dorothy possesses medical knowledge that can be regarded as 'magical' by the people of Oz. * After East's death, Dorothy inherited the Elements, golden gauntlets that either channel magical energy of their bearer or are themselves magical. Thanks to the Elements Dorothy survived the second time she entered the tornado. In the works of L. Frank Baum Dorothy Gale is an orphan, living on a farm in Kansas with her aunt Em and uncle Henry. She's swept to the Land of Oz by a tornado, together with her little dog, Toto. There, she accidentally killed the Wicked Witch of the East, liberating the Munchkins in the process. Dorothy is rewarded magical Silver Shoes by the Good Witch of the North and embarks on a journey to the Emerald City to meet with the Great Wizard of Oz who can send her home. On her way there, she meets a Scarecrow, a Tin Woodsman and a Cowardly Lion. Together, they venture to meet the Wizard who agrees to give them what they want if they kill the Wicked Witch of the West. Trivia * She has been portrayed as a Tarot card 'Strength' on Emerald city's Facebook page . * Dorothy is bi-lingual. She speaks English and Spanish. Category:Characters __FORCETOC__